Silêncio
by Amelia Ebherrardt
Summary: Quando Lupin volta para a casa na Rua Grimmauld, ele encontra um pouco de conforto para a sua dor. [ Tradução ] [ One shot ]


**Autor: **Jara

**Tradução:** Amelia Ebherrardt

**Spoilers:** Livro 5

**Disclaimer:** Todos os personagens pertencem à JK Rowling

**Resumo: **Quando Lupin volta para a casa na Rua Grimmauld, ele encontra um pouco de conforto para a sua dor.

* * *

**Silêncio**

Lupin fechou gentilmente a porta atrás dele e se voltou para encarar o hall escuro. O silêncio que eles tão desesperadamente haviam feito para tentar manter os retratos quietos estava agora pesado, com um ar de lamento. Não parecia correto, já que os donos originais da casa odiavam seu ultimo descendente.

Ele não tinha ousado ir até à Rua Grimmauld, numero 12, desde o ultimo encontro entre os Marotos restantes. Agora, ele estava sozinho, não havia mais ninguém. Ninguém que importava, pelo menos. Que ele era o ultimo era um fato que ele tentava evitar. A lua cheia havia sido uma aliada bem-vinda quando ele fora se esconder. Mas a hora de encarar a verdade havia chegado para ele, quando ele acordara no seu seguro esconderijo com uma carta e uma pena dourada no chão ao lado dele.

A Ordem precisava dele. Todos haviam estado preocupados nos últimos dias, agora que o retorno de Voldemort era aceito pelo mundo mágico. O trabalho havia ficado mais fácil agora que o Ministério não estava mais contra eles, mas isso não significava que era mais leve. Tonks e Mundungo haviam ficado no Quartel General, mas agora os dois haviam saído em missão para Dumbledore. Então o velho bruxo havia decidido que era da dor de Lupin chegar ao fim, e que ele deveria finalmente voltar a viver.

Com um suspiro, Lupin andou, quase na ponta dos pés, pelo hall e até a escada que levava até a cozinha, onde ele adivinhou que os outros estariam. Ele não percebeu que ainda estava caminhando silenciosamente quando abriu a porta e adentrou a quente cozinha. Movimentos silenciosos eram um dos poucos lados positivos de ser um lobisomem, mas que ele não se importaria em esquecer.

Um pequeno sorriso curvou seus lábios quando ele viu Tonks se servindo de uma xícara de café sem derrubar... muito. Ela parecia totalmente despercebida que alguém estava olhando-na. O seu cabelo dessa vez estava castanho escuro, em vez do rosa-chiclete ou do azul.

- Então, essa é sua cor natural ou...? – ele perguntou, assustando-na.

A xícara escorregou de seus dedos e se espatifou no chão. Rapidamente, Tonks pulou para trás, evitando o liquido quente.

- Desculpe, você está bem? – ele perguntou depressa, caminhando em sua direção para se certificar de que ela estava.

- Sim, só um pouco desajeitada. – Tonks sorriu como se pedisse desculpas, e puxou sua varinha para consertar a xícara.

- Sabe, para uma Auror, você não devia se deixar assustar desse jeito. – ele brincou.

- Bem, eu não estava exatamente esperando que alguém chegasse perto de mim quando estou no Quartel General da Ordem da Fênix. – ela apontou, e tornou a encher a xícara consertada. – Quer um pouco?

- Não, eu estou bem. – Lupin sacudiu a cabeça e se sentou à mesa.

Tonks se sentou na cadeira ao lado dele e o estudou com cuidado. Lupin escolheu ignorar o exame dela, olhando então para suas mãos.

Quando ele voltou a olhar para ela, o cabelo dela estava em pé, pontudo, novamente, dessa vez ela tinha escolhido o roxo em vez do rosa.

- E então...?

- E então o que? – Tonks parecia confusa ao abaixar cuidadosamente a xícara.

- É? A sua cor natural? – ele fez um sinal indicando o cabelo dela.

- O que? Roxo? – ela sorriu para ele, e ele não pôde fazer nada a não ser retornar.

- Castanho. – ele corrigiu, e estudou o cabelo dela com cuidado.

- Pode ser. – ela evitou dar uma resposta, mas por algum motivo ele não se importou.

Os olhos dela, agora azuis novamente, pousaram na face dele, estudando suas feições. De repente o incomodou que ela estava mudando sua aparência. Na maioria das vezes, os olhos dela estavam no castanho mais escuro e profundo que ele já vira, e isso fê-lo acreditar que aquela era a cor original.

- Mude-se de volta. – ele sussurrou e ela o olhou confusa. – Seus olhos, mude-os de volta. – ele implorou, se entender a urgência que subitamente estava tomando conta dele.

Ela o olhou receosa, mas mudou. Ela contorceu seu rosto, e logo ele se viu encarando os olhos "dela".

- Remus, você está bem? – ela o olhou preocupada, seus olhos escuros focando a luz do fogo do outro lado da mesa.

Ele engoliu e fez que sim com a cabeça, percebendo só naquele momento como os olhos dela pareciam-se com os de Sirius. Só faltava o buraco escuro e profundo que tinha vindo com doze anos em Azkaban.

- Sim. – ele se viu respondendo roucamente.

Ela franziu as sobrancelhas e continuou o encarando, quase fazendo-o ficar nervoso quando ele percebeu o quão esfarrapado ele devia estar aparentando. Ele não havia se barbeado no ultimo par de dias, suas roupas estavam gastas como sempre, talvez até mais já que ele não tinha estado num hotel cinco estrelas. Tudo aquilo fê-lo ficar mais encabulado do que antes. Principalmente na presença de Tonks, que sempre parecia estar acompanhando a ultima moda.

- Onde você esteve? – ela perguntou suavemente, como se estivesse lendo sua mente; apesar de ele ter certeza que ela nem consideraria usar _Legilimens _nele.

- Era lua cheia. – ele explicou, apesar de ser apenas verdade em parte.

- Por uma semana inteira? – ele deveria saber que ela não iria acreditar.

Ele suspirou e olhou para o lado, encarando o fogo.

- Um farol abandonado em uma ilha perto da costa. Ninguém aparece por lá, e é longe o suficiente da costa para me impedir de nadar até a terra.

- Você esteve lá a semana inteira? – Tonks o encarou com descrença quando ele fez que sim.

Ele deu de ombros.

- Eu não sabia mais para onde ir. Vir até aqui seria...

Ela não o deixou terminar a sentença, o qual ele ficou grato.

- Você poderia ter vindo com qualquer um de nós. Tenho certeza que os Weasley não se importariam em te acolher. Nem eu por falar nisso.

- Eu sei. – ele realmente sabia. – Eu só precisava de um tempo para mim. Alem do mais, eu sabia que a lua cheia estava chegando e não queria incomodar ninguém com isso.

- Tolice. – ela sussurrou, mas não disse mais nada já que a xícara de café foi derrubada. Desta vez o liquido fervente escorreu pela sua mão e Tonks pulou.

Lupin encolheu ante os palavrões saindo da boca da Auror quando ela levou sua mão ao peito. Ele se levantou rapidamente e pegou a mão dela na sua. Usando a varinha, ele limpou a mão dela e curou a pele queimada.

- Melhor? – ele perguntou, se assegurando que tinha curado a mão dela completamente.

- Sim, obrigada. – ela suspirou.

- Dia ruim? – ele não percebeu que ainda segurava a mão dela.

Tonks deu a ele um sorriso triste.

- Semana ruim. – Seus dedos envolveram o dedão dele enquanto ela olhava para as mãos. – Kreacher não escuta o que eu digo e Dumbledore não me deixa soltá-lo. Esta manhã ele virou a cozinha de ponta-cabeça. Levou-me horas para arrumar, e Mundungo não foi de grande ajuda. – ela despejou, e ele podia jurar que viu lagrimas nos olhos dela. – Eu fui chmar Sirius para ajudar e... – ela vacilou, as palavras ficando presas em sua garganta e seus dedos apertando o dedão dele com mais força.

A dor da perda recente se acendeu dentro dele. Ele queria bater em alguém, aquele elfo-doméstico para começar. Mas sua raiva se esvaiu quando ele olhou Tonks. Ela estava sempre bem-humorada, sempre tentando fazer alguém ao seu redor sorrir. Ele odiava vê-la às lagrimas, e ele odiava ainda mais que em algum lugar ele estava aliviado que os dois dividiam a mesma dor.

- Eu sinto tanto a falta dele, Remus. – sua voz estava fina, e ele ouviu tentando suprimir o soluço subindo em seu peito.

- Eu sei. – ele sussurrou, admirado por conseguir dizer alguma coisa. – Eu também. Ele colocou seus dedos em volta do pulso dela e dentilmente a puxou para mais perto.

Ela não objetou. Em vez disso, ela passou seu braço livre em volta dele e enterrou seu rosto no pescoço dele, chorando suavemente. Suas mãos unidas continuaram entre seus corpos enquanto ele a abraçava. Depois de um tempo, eles soltaram as mãos para poderem se abraçar completamente.

Parecia estranho, estar parado no meio da cozinha que pertencera ao seu melhor amigo, abraçando a prima do mesmo quando eles tentavam se consolar. Fazia um tempo desde que ele segurara alguém daquela maneira, desde que ele se permitia ser consolado. Levou um tempo para perceber que ele estava chorando tanto quanto Tonks. Ela não parecia se importar com o quanto suas vestes estavam rasgadas, ou que suas bochechas arranhavam pela falta de barbear quando ele enterrou seu rosto no pescoço dela. Ele estava vagamente ciente das mãos dela afagando os ombros e costas dele num movimento calmo.

O corpo dele estremeceu, e seus dedos entraram nas dobras das suas vestes na medida em que ele se agarrava a ela. Era a primeira vez desde que Sirius havia morrido que ele se permitia extravasar toda a dor e a raiva que sentia.

- Eu não o salvei. Eu nem ao menos fui atrás dele quando ele caiu. – ele sussurrou, lembrando-se vividamente da cena.

Tudo o que ele sabia então era que ele tinha que impedir Harry de seguir o padrinho, mesmo ele próprio querendo ir atrás de Sirius, sabendo que seria inútil.

- Você não podia salvá-lo, ninguém podia. – Tonks sussurrou suavemente; ele se viu concordando com a cabeça enterrada no ombro dela.

- Eu sei. – ele suspirou, e se afastou um pouco para olhá-la.

Ele ficou surpreso ao constatar que o roxo tinha ido embora. Seu cabelo castanho escuro, quase pronto, caía sobre suas orelhas, e ele percebeu que aquela deveria ser sua aparência original. Um sorriso apareceu no se rosto quando ele gentilmente acariciou a bochecha dela.

- Ninguém poderia salvá-lo, Remus. – ela continuou, seus olhos perfurando os dele. – Mas pelo menos ele morreu lutando pelo que acreditava. Eu não acho que ele queria ter ido de outra maneira.

Lupin sorriu amargamente, sabendo que era verdade, mesmo ele querendo que não fosse.

- Derrubado num raio, hein?

Ela fez que sim tristemente, e encostou o rosto na mão dele.

- Eu sou o ultimo Maroto. – ele sussurrou, o silencio da casa causando-lhe arrepios. – Tiago, Sirius... eles se foram. Lílian também.

Tonks não o deixou terminar a sentença. Ela colocou um dedo sobre os lábios dele e sorriu com pesar.

- Mas você não está sozinho.

Ela o olhou fundo nos seus olhos para assegurar suas palavras. Ele sentiu Tonks apertar seus ombros.

Ele engoliu com força e fez que sim com cabeça, mas a ação não a convenceu, assim como não convenceu a ele. O dedo dela escorregou dos dele para seu queixo enquanto seus olhos negros o estudavam intensamente.

Naquele breve segundo ele se perguntou por que diabos ela iria querer mudar qualquer coisa sobre sua aparência. Ela parecia perfeita do jeito que era, sua perfeição contrastando com o desalinho dele. Mas seus pensamentos não puderam ir mais longe quando ela ficou na ponta dos pés e se inclinou para ele. Ela o pegou de surpresa, mas ele não se afastou quando os lábios dela roçaram os seus. O toque gentil causou arrepios na sua espinha quando a mão dela encontrou sua nuca e o puxou para mais perto. Ele não resistiu, nem ao menos tentou, já que a caricia suave acalmava a dor de seu peito. Os lábios dela tinham gosto de sal, como provavelmente os seus também, fazendo-o lembrar da dor que eles tinham acabado de dividir. Mas esse era mais do que apenas um beijo de consolo, ele percebeu, quando suas mãos pousaram na cintura dela, e ele puxou seu corpo para mais perto. O beijo se aprofundou, a língua dela escorregando entre os lábios dele. Apesar da dor não ir embora, apesar de um vazio ainda permanecer onde seu amigo costumava ficar, o silêncio melancólico era aos poucos mandado embora. Perdeu as amarras que tinha no coração dele quando ele tomou controle do beijo, explorando a boca de Tonks com uma ternura que ele não sabia que possuía.

Parecia durar uma eternidade, mas então havia acabado muito cedo, quando eles se separaram para tomar ar. Tonks o olhou nos olhos, o sorriso em seu rosto agora genuíno, e não mais cheio de tristeza. Ele sabia que provavelmente estava com o mesmo sorriso.

- Nunca, está bem? – ela sussurrou, seu dedão gentilmente acariciando seu pescoço enquanto ela encostava seu rosto no dele.

- Nunca. – ele concordou, mal conseguindo se lembrar do que ela havia dito antes.

A sensação dos lábios dela nos seus ainda fazia sua cabeça rodar. Os dois sorriram, e ele se inclinou de novo para capturar seu lábios quando a porta abriu.

- Já era tempo de você aparecer. – Mundundo observou enquanto entrava, derrubando um saco de coisas provavelmente ilegais num canto. – Você está pronta, Tonks?

Ele nem aparentou ter percebido que Lupin e Tonks haviam pulado para trás, os dois corando ao serem pegos. Tonks sorriu.

- Sim, estou. - ela disse, e piscou para Lupin, que percebeu que ela havia mudado seus olhos e cabelos novamente.

Ela passou por ele e rapidamente pegou sua varinha na mesa, derrubando um prato no processo.

- Opa, desculpe. – ela queria consertar, mas Lupin segurou sua mão.

- Não se preocupe, eu arrumo. – ele disse sorrindo, e ela agradeceu.

- Bem, é melhor nós irmos então. Vamos, Tonks. – Mundugo já estava fora da cozinha. – Não quero deixar Dumbledore esperando...

Tonks sorriu.

- Ele quiss dizer que Dumbledore não ficou nada feliz com as penas roubadas que ele estava tentando vender, mas acabou que elas tinham uma maldição. – ela explicou, e parou em frente a Lupin. – Você vai ficar bem? – ela perguntou, olhando-o nos olhos.

Ele fez que sim.

- Eu vou ficar. – ele disse com ternura, percebendo que realmente ia ficar.

- Ótimo. – ela sorriu e o beijou rapidamente nos lábios. – Eu prometo que nós podemos continuar com isso do lugar em que paramos quando eu voltar. - ela se afastou antes que ele tivesse tempo de responder, e saiu pela porta.

Lupin sacudiu a cabeça. Ficar na cãs dos Black agora não parecia tão ruim quando da primeria vez que ele tinha retornado. A promessa de descobrir mais sobre a Tonks real era muito apelativa.

Cantarolando, ele limpou a bagunça que ela havia deixado para trás, os tons graves de sua voz enchendo a casa.

**FIM**


End file.
